


valonqar

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Murder-Suicide, my precious golden twins, or murder-murder depending how you look at it, stupid arseholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The surprise in her eyes was almost enough to make him release her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	valonqar

The golden hand was useless, really, but at the nape of her neck it was enough to hold her in place as his other hand closed around her throat.

The surprise in her eyes was almost enough to make him release her. The horror in those green seas that mirrored his. And then there was the anger, so like his own, and they were one and the same again.

Her nails dug into his face, his fingers tightened and tightened. She clawed at his hand, he didn't flinch.

When her hands fell down, her face already ashen, he didn't think anything of it. Not until the blade found its way between his ribs.

He was surprised, and oddly proud. Father had never wanted her learning to wield a blade. She even remembered to twist it, ensure the damage. She'd only just missed his heart.

He let go, and she stumbled back, fell, crawled away from him. She wouldn't make it to the door, they both knew it.

Horror washed over him, then fear. They were two halves of a whole. They had entered into this world together. It wasn't right she should leave him, at his own hand even. The rattling sound she made told him no maester could undo his crime.

With another twist, he wrenched the dagger free. The blood gushed freely. She was still inching her way across the floor. She always was a fighter.

"Cersei,"he said, and took a few steps toward her. He was fading fast aswell, all strength leaving him. He sank down, even as he reached out. She had stopped moving, but she still made that horrid, horrid sound. He grasped her foot, briefly wondering when she'd lost her shoe. He wanted her closer. They shared a womb, they should share a shroud."Cersei."

She kicked out, and pulled herself free of him. The rattling stopped.

His blood was pooling around him as he took a hold of her foot again. She was gone. She always had to be first.

_I came into this world holding her foot, our old maester said_.

He smiled as he took his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> so that happened idek sorry


End file.
